Everything Has Changed
by writergirl2007
Summary: Stiles decides to break up with Malia because he is in love with Lydia. Lydia just wants to forget about all the bad stuff that has happened. Stiles begins to change, and Lydia fears the worst. The desert wolf shows up in Beacon Hills. Takes place after season 3B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had only been a day since she had seen him. Well actually it had been exactly fourteen hours and twenty-seven minuets, but who was counting. Lydia walked the steps up to his door and began knocking lightly. A few seconds passed and just when she was about to turn around and leave, someone finally answered the door. Sheriff Stalinski's smile was bright and welcoming, he instantly pulled her into a hug. "Lydia,how have you been?" "I've been great, thank you." She said as he released her. Lydia walked into the house and the sheriff closed the door behind her. "Stiles is in his room, I'm sure you know that. I can barley get the kid out of there long enough to eat dinner ."

The sheriff's words drifted away as Lydia walked further down the hall. When she reached Stile's room she was once again hesitant. She had never just shown up randomly at his house. It had taken her half the day to just get the courage to drive to his house. But, instead of knocking she opened the door and let herself in. She saw him sitting in front of his computer, an ink pen pressed between his lips. The brown haired boy was so enamored in his research that he didn't even hear the door open. Lydia quietly inched toward him and covered both of his eyes with her hands. Immediately the pen fell from his lips and he leaned back in his chair. "Guess who?" Lydia whispered her lips inches away from his ear. "I know it's not Scott," he said his mouth forming a smirk. "Your Chanel perfume is a dead give away Lyds." He said opening his eyes to look at her.

Suddenly she was very curious about what he had been staring at with such concentration. She moved her neck closer to the computer screen, causing her blond curls to dance across his neck . She grabbed the mouse pad and scrolled down the page. "What is this?" She ask turning to look at him. "I was just researching something for a paper I have to write in my comp class. " Stiles said, as he pulled her by the waist so that she could sit in his lap. Lydia put her hands up in protest. "I thought you were done looking for her. You promised that you were going to stop obsessing over this Desert Wolf _thing_." The last word she said had came out a bit too harshly. She sighed and decided she needed to sit down. She took a spot on the floor next to his chair. Her eyes still staring at him in confusion.

Stiles turned his computer off and turned his chair so that he could look at her. "Lydia I also promised Malia that I would find her mother. I am not the kind of guy that breaks promises to his best friends. I'm not obsessing, just doing research. I'm looking to see if there have been any animal attacks outside of Beacon Hills that seem suspicious." He had tried to pick the right words to say so that she would understand how he felt. He searched her face for some sort of response. "Lydia, I'm so happy to see you. Why do we have to talk about this now?" He reached his arm out to touch her cheek. She smiled and pulled herself up so that she could wrap her arms around his waist. She laid her head down on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I thought that this year we were going to focus on graduating high school. Being normal teenagers that go to school dances and don't have to worry about loosing their lives every day."

The feeling of Lydia Martin latching herself onto his body really did feel amazing. It was all that he had ever dreamed of. He tightened his arms around her and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Does that mean you want to dance with me again?" His voice was deep and made the hairs on Lydia's next stand up. The blond quickly pulled away and slapped him playfully in the stomach. "Stop changing the subject. I'm serious. Both of us were almost killed several times. Isn't it time that we start living our lives again?" Her face got serious and just when a tear was about to drop from her eye, Stiles grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Lydia, this is our lives. We can't take back anything that has happened. We have to stick with one another. We are all apart of Scott's pack. We protect eachother." He said still holding her chin. His eyes darted away from hers as he became very aware of how close her bright pink lip glossed lips were to his. He was so close to her he could feel her warm breath against his mouth. He licked his lips and just as he was about to lean in his bedroom door opened quickly. There stood Malia clothes drenched, her wet hair clinging to her rosey cheeks. "What the hell is this!" She said with a deep growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I would greatly appricate some reviews. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Two

Malia was having a difficult time controlling herself. Everything in her body was telling her to lunge out at Stiles and rip his heart out. He was her first love. How could he break her heart? Stiles rose from his chair, "Malia, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I haven't seen you in awhile." He said as he raked a hand through his messy hair .

Lydia was surprised at Malia's sudden outburst. She wasn't aware that the two had separated and was curious why Stiles hadn't told her. Stiles and her were just hanging out last night and he had never mentioned anything about it. He didn't even seem sad. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

Malia stuck her finger out and pointed at Stiles, "You haven't seen me in awhile so you broke up with me over a text message?" She could the muscles in her face changing, she took a deep breath and tried to stop it. "You lied to me again, Stiles." She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She put both of her hands on the side of her head and let out a painful breath. She was so mad and upset that her body was trying to go through transformation.

Stiles rushed to her side and reached his hand out to touch her. Malia grabbed his hand and shoved it away, "You don't get to touch me anymore. " She didn't need him. She had spent the majority of her life alone and she could take care of herself. The more Malia thought about it the better she felt. She felt her breathing even out and her heart return to its normal rhythm.

Stiles backed away from Malia his face a mixture of sad and concerned. He would always care about Malia. He was just not in love with her. Malia had been there for him during one of the hardest times in his life. He honestly didn't know if he would still be alive if it wasn't for her. He was very sad about having to hurt her like this. He thought that if he did it over the phone he wouldn't have to see the devastating look on her face, or the pain in her eyes. He felt ashamed for doing that to her. He should have done it in person. He could have avoided this whole mess and the fact that Lydia has a front row seat and is seeing this only made it worse.

Malia took a few steps toward Lydia. She felt much better now and had a few things she needed to get off her chest. "And you, Miss Lydia Miss fucking princess Lydia." Her voice was full of sarcasm. "This is all of your fault, everyone in this town thinks your a whore."

Stiles took a step between the two girls. "Don't hurt her, Lydia hasn't done anything wrong, you're mad at me Malia. Not her. I'm the one you should be yelling at. "

"Stiles, promise me you wont spend any of your time looking for my mother. Don't you dare do anything else for me, don't come near me. I'm leaving, you guys have fun." Malia turned away from them and walked out the door. The door slammed and Stiles sat back down in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. I'm posting this chapter for my followers. If anyone out there has any suggestions or ideas for me please review or inbox me. If you're reading this, thank you! I would love some reviews. -Writergirl2007

Chapter 3

Lydia stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She had been so excited to see Stiles before, but now all she wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible. She was angry that he didn't tell her about Malia, and even more mad that Malia had called her the town whore. How was any of this her fault?

The last man that had been in her bed was Aiden and that was months ago. She tried to breath as sadness swelled in her chest. Memories of him flooded into her mind. She remembered the exact minuets leading up to his death. When he was killed from the sword of the Oni she felt it deep in her heart. It was never easy being a messenger of death and being a Banshee had taken a toll on her mind, body, and soul. She had tried to forget about that night, when her whole life had changed. Her best friend Allison had also lost her life and it had taken Lydia months to recover. After such a tragedy one cannot truly recover. She felt the pain every day.

It was Stiles that had pulled her out of her slump. He visited her house every day to make sure she was okay. He was the one that made her smile again. She was truly thankful that the brown haired boy was in her life. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. He was her best friend.

"I should probably go. I have a thing..." Her words trailed off as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She was going to go home,take a hot bath, and forget about this night.

Stiles didn't want her to go, they had to talk about this. He couldn't let her leave after everything that had just happened. He stood up and walked to her, his arms reached around her and pulled her into his chest. Lydia slid her purse down her arm and it dropped back onto his bed. His hands were on her hips, his long fingers hooked through her belt loops and pulled her closer to him. She let out a gasp as she felt his warm body press against hers. His behavior surprised her, they had never been this close before. Her stomach was swarming with thousands of butterflies. Lydia let out a shaky breath and looked into his brown eyes for an answer.

"I'm sorry about Malia, she didn't mean what she said Lyds. She was just mad, don't let it get to you. I am an ass." He looked away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened Stiles? I tell you everything."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Everyone is always worrying about me now." He clenched his jaw and thought about how furious this made him. Lydia wasn't the only one trying to recover from everything. He hated himself for everything that happened, everything that he had done. His face softened and he smiled at her his brown eyes lighting up. "Stay with me, Lydia ." His voice barley a whisper.

Lydia's thoughts were fuzzy. The sound of his voice seemed to reach inside her , sending chills through her body. These feelings were new to her. Never before has a man been able to send her mind into a frenzy from just holding her. Even though she had kissed him once, Lydia had always thought of Stiles as a best friend, but the way his body felt pressed against hers was beginning to change her mind. Overwhelmed, she pulled away from him to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and she turned away so he couldn't see how he had effected her.

Stiles crossed his arms and mentally patted himself on the back. His bold words, and close proximity had flustered her. He looked down at his pants, and realized that he too was flustered. His mind started to race, wondering what she was thinking. He was unsure if he had pissed her off, or turned her on. He started to say something but no sound came out. He swallowed the lump in his throat and found the words to say, "That came out wrong. What I was supposed to say was, Lydia will you stay and watch some Netflix with me? We could order a pizza, you could listen to me talk about seriously stupid, but funny things..." His voice trailed on as he tried to think of other things that would convince her to stay.

"There is one problem, Stiles." Lydia approached him slowly. She had a different look in her eyes that Stiles had never seen before. His stomach dropped as she reached her dainty finger out and ran her finger nail softly down his abdomen. He held his breath and tried not to spontaneously combust. "wh..wh what's the problem?", he stuttered.

Lydia moved her face closer to him and paused. She watched as his lips formed a smirk and she couldn't help but laugh. She placed both of her hands behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, his warm lips moving over hers slowly. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, and sucked lightly. She pulled away to catch her breath and took a few steps away from him. She wiped her mouth, and stared at him awkwardly. "I cant stay tonight Stiles. If I stay I'm not sure what will happen. "

"What does that mean Lyds? " He ask her scratching his head.

"We just kissed, I don't want to rush into things. It has been a long time since..." She didn't feel the need to explain any further.

Stiles rose and eyebrow and looked at her, "Lydia we don't have to do anything. I just like being around you. I enjoy spending time with you." He figured that this was the perfect time to let it all out and tell her the truth. He should have done this sooner, but there was always someone, or something, getting in the way. He looked up at her, grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm in love with you Lydia Martin. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He pulled her close, his hands grabbing her hips. "I want to be your best friend." He rolled his hips against hers, "I want to be your lover."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was in love with _her_? He wanted to be her _lover_? She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His brown eyes were filled with desire and he began to lower his lips closer to hers. It would have been so easy for her to just give into the moment and let herself go with him, but this was Stiles. He would want a serious relationship with her, and she was not ready for that.

Despite the overwhelming attraction that she was beginning to feel, Lydia removed Stiles hands and pushed away from him. She stood there speechless looking into his deep brown eyes. "This is all too much for me to handle right now Stiles." She pressed her lips together and went to retrieve her purse. His face fell as disappointment washed over him. He tried to respond but she quickly cut him off. "Can we talk about this some other time?" I just really need to get out of here." Lydia circled her fingers around the door knob.

It had been four long years and they were just now getting to this crucial point in their friendship. He knew that if he let her walk away any hopes he had of them being together would be gone. He moved toward her quickly and slammed his palm against the wooden door forcing it shut. It had not been his intention to scare her, all he wanted was answers. He let out a frustrated sigh and moved his face closer to hers. She gasp and opened her eyes wide with terror. "You're not going to say anything Lydia?!" He snipped at her, frustrated with her silence.

Lydia fought back tears, her eyes darted away from him. He was blocking the door with his arm and she felt trapped. Her stomach was in knots as memories of void Stiles filled her thoughts. She found the courage to place her palms against his chest and push him, trying to move him away. "Let me leave Stiles." He let out a sigh and slowly moved away from the door. She relaxed as her hands found the door knob once again. She narrowed her eyes at him, "We are just friends Stiles. I have no idea what the hell that was about," She pointed over to where they had kissed only moments ago. "But it shouldn't have happened." She slung the door open and she walked away, her blond curls bouncing behind her.

Lydia walked down the hall and into the living room of Stiles house. She saw the Sheriff standing in front of the stove cooking what she assumed was chicken. He rose his hand up and waved at her, "You staying for dinner tonight?" "Not tonight, I was just on my way out. Thank you." She waved goodbye and walked out the door.

It was only when she got into her car that she could fully relax. The look in his eyes had scared her. She had felt trapped. The two of them had never talked about the events that had happened in the Eichen House basement. Where he had held her captive against her will. At the time she knew it really wasn't Stiles, but the Nogitsune. The way that Stiles had scared her made all those familiar memories re surface. Her shaky fingers found her car keys and she started her car. She was backing out of the drive way when she saw his face peeking at her from his window. Even from the road she could see the hurt in his eyes. She refused to make eyes contact and drove away.

* * *

She wasn't surprised to find her house empty. She assumed her mom was out. Lydia could hear the wind swirling around the brick house she called home. It was too quiet. She walked to her room and turned her light on. Her eyes glanced over to her bed where a pile of clothes were. Before she left to see Stiles she tried on every outfit she had. Lydia grabbed a shirt out of the pile and changed out of her shorts and blouse. She turned her radio on and turned up the volume. She slung the pile of cloths on the floor, and plumped down onto her bed. She closed her eyes, and finally let the tears escape. She wished that Allison was still alive, she wished that her life was different. Lydia let her emotions take over and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I know things are going a little slowly...but thank you to those of you who are still reading. If you have a moment please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you! -writergirl07


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lydia woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. The sun was shining through her red curtains, illuminating her room brightly. She winced at the light, and rubbed her eyes. She could feel the phone still vibrating some where in the bed. Her hands searched blindly through the thick covers, and just when she was about to give up, her hands came in contact with the metal object. Although it had stopped ringing, Lydia held the phone close to her face. She had four missed calls, and three text messages. They were all from Stiles. She had a weird feeling building in her stomach, and just as she was about to call Stiles back, her mother opened her bed room door and entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine." Natalie said as she walked over to Lydia's window. She pulled the curtains open and exposed more sunlight into the room.

Lydia let out a frustrated sigh; she was not a morning person and hated being barged in on. She sat up in bed and tucked her blond locks behind her ears. Her mothers short brown hair was pulled up into tight rollers. She was wearing her pink robe and Lydia couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. "You have fun last night?" Lydia ask her, her voice laced with innuendo. Her mother blushed and sat down on the bed beside her. "I had dinner with an old friend, ended up drinking too much wine with dinner and had to sleep at his house." Natalie Martin said smiling coyly.

Lydia rolled her eyes and removed herself from the covers. She planted her feet onto the cool wooden floor and stood up to stretch her arms. She walked into her bathroom in an attempt to escape her mother. Lydia began brushing her teeth and rolled her eyes again when she saw her mother leaning against the door frame. Her eyes narrowed at Lydia, "Are you okay honey?" she ask.

Lydia rinsed her mouth out, and removed the left over tooth paste and water from her lips with a towel. Even though she was not okay, Lydia gave her mother a reassuring smile, "I'm fine mom." Within seconds she was unclothed and safely in the shower, away from the concerned eyes of her mother. Lydia waited for her mother to leave and began washing her hair.

A few minuets later, Lydia heard the door bell ring downstairs. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and was shocked to see Stiles standing there. He immediately turned around and shifted uneasy. His held his hands up in defense, "You're mother let me in, I'm sorry." Lydia stood there frozen, her fingers desperately holding the towel in place. "You should wait down stairs Stiles, I'll be down in a minuet. " The boy shook his head in agreement and walked out of the room.

Lydia hurried over to her closet and began searching for something, anything, to wear. She grabbed a navy blue dress and slid it over her head. She brushed her long hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. She looked in the mirror and applied some makeup. After a few minuets, Lydia grabbed her purse and walked down stairs to join Stiles.

She was almost to the last step when she saw him sitting on her couch. His hands were folded across his chest. She stopped and took a moment to look him over. She couldn't believe that she had never noticed him before. He was wearing a black and white tee-shirt, dark washed jeans, and converse. His brown hair was messy, the tips sticking up in different directions. He saw her and smiled, that cute smirk that she loved. She smiled back at him and took a seat next to him on the couch. She couldn't stay mad at him, not even for a day.

She didn't have time to speak, he immediately stood up, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you last night. You didn't deserve that. You should be with someone who worships you, who will protect you. A guy who would risk his life for you." He began pacing back and forth in front of her, "I may not be the strongest person and you might only think of me as some loser friend but, if you just give me a chance to prove this to you..." He stopped talking to look at her.

"Stiles, here." She reached for his hand and led him to sit beside her. She crossed her legs and cleared her mind. "I cannot sit here and tell you that I do not have feelings for you."

His eyes perked up and he smiled widely at her. He leaned closer his lips dipped down to kiss her. She put her hand against his chest to stop him. "We need to take things slow. " She had always rushed right into relationships, and she wanted this time to be different. She put her hand around his neck and let her fingers run through his thick short hair. He leaned back into her touch and closed his eyes. "Can I ask you a question Stiles?"

He opened an eye to look at her. "Anything Lydia." He would have given her the world if she had asked for it. He was still in shock that she had feelings for him, and was curious at what the blond had to ask him.

"Do you remember being with me in the Eichen House basement?"

-  
That's all for now.

Please review to tell me what ya think.

Thanks to my followers :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unfortunately, he remembered every detail. The way her fear had tasted sweet on his tongue, the panicked look of terror in her eyes, the sound her tiny heels made as she tried to run from him. The memories ate at him every day and the last thing he wanted to talk about was Eichen House.

"Why? What is this about?" He ask trying to catch her glance.

She was zoned out, her eyes staring off in the distance. Her red lips parted and her chin trembled, "What were you going to do to me Stiles?" She ask, her voice barley a whisper.

He watched as tears filled her eyes. He couldn't take this, all this pain was his fault. He didn't want to tell her what he remembered. The Nogitsune had found her fear to be arousing, and wanted to use his body to claim her. He was thankful that it never went that far. He smoothed a hands across her back and was pleased when she finally looked at him.

"That was not me, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. "

He wondered if she would ever be able to see him the way he was before. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and slid his tongue across her bottom lip. He wrapped his hands around her, and pulled her closer. Lydia's mom cleared her throat loudly, snapping the teens out of their moment. Lydia's face was red, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Stiles sat up and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel the older woman's eyes on him, but he refused to look at her.

"What? Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lydia ask giving her mother a look.

"So, what is this?" Natalie said giving them both a suggestive look.

Lydia rose from the couch and motioned for Stiles to follow her. She didn't want to explain herself. Since when did her mother care so much about her love life?

"We are going to be late for school mom, have a good day at work."

She rushed out the door and smiled when she saw his blue Jeep parked in the drive way. She loved riding in that jeep. It wasn't fancy, or even clean but he took good care of the vehicle and it was in great condition. He led her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He made her feel like a princess, and she loved it.

Stiles started the Jeep. He backed out of the drive way and onto the highway. She stuck her hand out the window and let the spring air swirl through her fingers. He was unusally quiet, and she wondered what he was thinking about. She watched him closely as he drove. Her eyes traced over the perfect shape of his lips, and she counted ever freckle on his face. She rose her hand to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Everything about him was perfect. She was confused and still grieving, but this made her feel better. She was happy just being next to him. He always made her feel better. Maybe she loved him too.

* * *

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot and searched for a parking spot. They were twenty minets late and almost all of the parking spots were taken. There were so many things he would rather be doing. If he had it his way, the two would be spending the day together; exploring their newly found relationship. He finally found a spot to park, and got out to open her door.

"Miss Martin," he said, reaching for her hand.

She put her hand in his, and he watched in awe as she slowly climbed out of the vehicle. The navy blue dress she wore had inched up her thigh, exposing even more of her cream colored skin. She was driving him crazy. He clenched his jaw, grabbed his back pack from behind the seat, and slung it over his shoulder. She hung her arm around his hips and they walked into Beacon Hills High School together.

* * *

She only had one class with Stiles. It was History and it was her favorite subject. He sat a few rows behind her and she could feel his eyes on her. The new History teacher Mr. Miles was standing in the front if the chalk board scribbling notes about the civil war. There would be a test over the material on Monday, and she should have been paying more attention. She was too distracted to focus. She drew lazy circles on her notepad. Her mind wondered off into a place she didn't want to be. Voices filled her head with warnings. They told her not to trust him. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her head. Her eye lids were heavy and she felt herself fading out. She dropped the pencil and her head involuntarily slammed down on the desk. Blood trickled down her nose and onto the white page of notebook paper.

* * *

-thanks for reading, and please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stiles shuffled his feet and walked into History class. It was his last class of the day and he was eager to get it over with. He had spent most of the day lost in his head thinking about her, and he was anxious see her. He looked around the room; it was empty and he was the first student to arrive.

He walked to his desk, and sat down. He reluctantly pulled his text book out of his backpack and laid it out in front of him. He watched as students began walking into the classroom. They filled the empty desks one by one. More students walked in-then there she was.

Lydia walked in, hugging her books tightly against her chest. She instantly made eye contact with him, and he smiled at her. He watched her walk to her desk and open her notepad. She freed her hair from its restraint, and waves of blond hair fell softly down her back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was sexy, and just watching her turned him on.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as their new History teacher walked in. He took a moment to look the man over. He was tall, and slender. His hair was short, blond, and curly. He looked young, and couldn't have been much older than the Seniors sitting in the class. He was wearing jeans and a plain white Polo tee shirt. He seemed laid-back, and Stiles liked that.

The man walked over to the chalkboard, and wrote, Mr. Miles in all capital letters. He turned to look at the class, "Good morning students. I'm Mr. Miles and I will be your new History teacher. My family and I just moved here from Oregon. I'm very excited to meet all of you and I look forward to the rest of the school year." He said with an enthusiastic smile.

Mr. Miles walked over to his desk and opened his history book. "Class turn to page 257. We will be learning about the Civil War, and I suggest you take lots of notes. There will be a test over this on Monday." Mr. Miles said. He walked to the board and began writing.

There was no way Stiles was going to remember any of this. A test on Monday? He had plans this weekend, and was doubtful he would even study. He soon became distracted, and glanced over at Lydia. Her head was was down on the desk and he found this very unusual. Lydia would never sleep in class. Just when he began to worry, her head rose up slowly.

* * *

The bell rang, and Lydia was the first out of the classroom. She could still feel blood on her face, and she didn't want Stiles to see. She held her breath, and tried not to fall apart as she made her way through the crowded hallway. Once She made it safely to the bathroom, tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. She walked to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She didn't know what had happened.

Strange things were always happening in her life. Would she ever get to be normal? She dried her face with a paper towel and examined herself in the mirror. She was very pale, and her green eyes were blood shot. She pulled her makeup bag out of her purse and began applying concealer under her puffy eyes. She couldn't let him see her like this. She pulled her hair up and put on her best smile.

* * *

Stiles was standing in front of his jeep waiting for her. She was the last person out the door and she felt bad for making him wait. She knew he was going to ask her what happened, but she didn't want to talk.

She walked over to where he was standing and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He placed his hands around her hips, and happily leaned into her kiss. His lips were hot, and moved skillfully against hers.

She pulled away to breath, and his hands moved to her face."I was worried about you Lyds," He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. He was warm and she felt safe in his arms. She relaxed, and let the stress leave her body. She was going to forget the warnings. Stiles was the only thing that made her happy and how could that be bad?

"I'm fine Stiles," She quickly pressed her lips against his, and smiled when he moaned against her mouth. His hands moved down her back, and onto her backside. She felt excitement building in her stomach.

"Let's get out of here," He suggested.

They got into the Jeep and he placed his hand on her knee. She knew where this was all heading. It was only a matter of time, or minutes, before she gave into him completely .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She took his hand and led him up the stairs and into her room. With each step he climbed, Stiles became more nervous. He wasn't sure what her expectations were, or if he would be good enough for her. The only other sexual experience he had was with the were coyote, and sex with her was..._different_. Malia always wanted to be in control and he imagined sex with Lydia would be softer, sweeter. He mentally listed all of Lydia's ex boyfriends, which only made him feel worse. She obviously had more experience than him.

She opened her bedroom door and led him inside. She immediately walked to her closet and removed her heels. He awkwardly stood by the door, his eyes wandered around the spacious room. He had only been inside her room twice but, this time it looked completely different. Her walls were filled with colorful drawings of trees,birds, and flowers. His mouth hung wide open, as he took in all in.

"These are all amazing Lyds. I didn't know you could draw like this."

"It helps keep my mind off things"

Her desk was cluttered with loose notebook pages and one particular drawing caught his eye. He walked over to the desk and picked it up. It only took him a few seconds to realize who it was. He couldn't find the words to speak.

"That one isn't done yet Stiles." She said, moving next to him. He looked at her and smirked. She reached out to grab the drawing, but he wouldn't give it to her.

"You drew a picture of me?" He ask with curiosity. He stared at the face in the picture with features that masked his own. In the picture he was not smiling. His lips were clenched together, and his face was pulled tight with anger. He began going thought the papers on her desk, skimming through the sheets as if he was looking for something. Is this the way she really saw him?

"Stop going though my stuff Stiles. Those are personal, okay." She grabbed onto his shoulder, and tried to pull him away, but he ignored her. "Stiles!" she rose her voice at him, trying to get his attention.

He quickly turned to look at her with the drawing still in his hands. "How do you not see this Lydia?" He ask, shoving the paper in front o her face so she could see.

"What are you talking about?" She ask, anger rising in her chest. She snatched the drawing out of his hands an pulled it close to examine it. Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head.

"Why would you draw me like that Lydia?"

"I didn't draw this."

"Lydia, you signed it at the bottom."

Her eyes shot down to the bottom of the page, where her name was clearly signed in cursive. The paper fell from her hands and she looked into his eyes. "Stiles, I don't remember drawing this." She whispered.

Just when he was about to respond, his phone began ringing in his pocket. Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, dad. What's going on?" He ask.

"I need you to come home Stiles, and bring Lydia. We all need to have a talk."

Stiles heard the other end of the line cut off and he dropped his cell phone back into his pocket. The tone of his dads voice worried him. He grabbed his car keys and walked to the door. "My dad needs to talk to us. I think something is wrong. He didn't sound good Lydia, we have to hurry."

Lydia nodded her head and followed Stiles down the stairs and out to the jeep. Dark clouds filled with rain hovered over their heads as they got into the jeep. Stiles took off toward his house, driving a lot faster than normal. They rode in silence the whole way there, both of them preoccupied with their thoughts. He pulled in next to his dads police car and rushed inside the house, with Lydia following closely behind. Stiles left Lydia in the living room and walked through the house in search of his dad. He was relieved to find the sheriff in his room, sitting in front of Stiles computer with his back turned toward the door. He was concentrating on computer screen, the blue light illuminating the older mans worried face.

"Dad, is everything okay? You really scared the hell out of me."

"Why didn't you tell me that Malia ran away?" He said turning around to look at Stiles.

"We had a fight. She told me not to talk to her anymore. She said she never wanted to see me again. I didn't know that she was going to leave town." He felt guilty. He had been so distracted that Malia had not even crossed his mind.

His father didn't respond, instead he rose up from the chair and walked over to Stiles. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Son, there is something you need to know. I don't want you involved in any of this Stiles. Understand?" He said sternly.

"I'm not going to get involved." Stiles lied.

"Malia was found this morning. Someone shot her with wolfsbane. She was severely dehydrated and on the verge of death. She is recovering at the hospital."

"Who did this to her?"

"We don't know yet. Scott and Derek will find out when she wakes up. But, that's not all Stiles." His dad paused as he saw Lydia leaning up against the doorframe. He nodded his head at her and then began again, "A woman found Malia in the dessert unconscious. She brought her to the hospital and identified herself as Malia's biological mother." Stiles was taken back from the information. He sat down on his bed and tried to process everything he had heard. Malia's mother, the desert wolf, was back in Beacon Hills.

"We were supposed to find her mother together. I didn't know she would go alone. How was I supposed to know?" Stiles said, his eyes looking at his father and Lydia with sorrow.

He felt like a horrible friend. His sadness only deepened as he realized that once again, he had caused harm to one of his friends. If he wouldn't have broken up with Malia, she wouldn't have gone alone. She would never have left him behind.

Lydia broke the silence, "I have not felt well all day." She mumbled.

"What happened today in History class Lydia. Did you know Malia was missing?" Stiles said.

"I don't know Stiles. I was just sitting there..." She replied sarcastically. She didn't like the way the two men were looking at her. Like she with held information that could have helped them find Malia sooner.

"What happened Lydia?" Stiles ask clenching his jaw.

"I passed out okay. Is that what you want to hear Stiles?" She started to walk out of the room and Stiles grabbed her by the elbow. His fingers dug into her skin making her gasp.

The sheriff walked toward the two , "Son, let her go. Now."

Stiles released her and she backed away from him. Her green eyes filled with tears and she quickly walked out of the room. She could hear the Sheriff yelling at Stiles as she hurried out the door. He had lost his temper with her again. Leading her to question if a relationship with Stiles was even possible.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" The sheriff yelled.

"She has been hiding things from me. " Stiles replied.

"This is not like you Stiles."

The Sheriff rushed out of the room to catch up with Lydia, leaving Stiles standing there alone. Stiles was filled with anger and picked his laptop up from the desk. He slung the computer across the room with great force and watched as it fell to the ground in pieces. The Nogitsune left behind a pit of darkness inside of him. It had changed him. It was then that he realized his life would never be the same. Everything has changed.


	9. Chapter 9

The last thing that Stiles wanted to do was go to the hospital. He didn't think Malia would want him there. She had made it very clear that she never wanted to see him again. He tried calling Lydia but she was not answering. He reluctantly grabbed his keys, got in the jeep, and drove to Beacon Hills Hospital.

Just when he was walking inside the double glass doors it started raining. The last time he was in the hospital... He couldn't help it; like a switch, memories from that horrible night replayed in his mind.

"Stiles." A voice called out to him.

Stiles was lost in thought; the voice quickly snapped him back to reality. He whipped his head around and saw a dark haired women standing next to him. Her eyes were crystal blue and looked at him curiously. She was overwhelmingly beautiful and he took a moment to look her over before responding.

She was dressed in all black, down to her five inch knee high boots. She was towering over him, and all he could do was wonder how someone like she would know him.

"Im... I'm Stiles." He stuttered.

His breath caught in his throat and he shifted uncomfortably. He looked around the hospital for for a familiar face, but not even Melissa McCall was present. It was just him and the beautiful stranger that knew his name.

"I'm sorry, I've just heard a lot about you." She replied casually, the corners of her mouth forming a smirk.

He reached a hand up and raked it through his messy hair. He had been standing there for so long he almost forgot why he was there in the first place. Being next to this woman only made him feel more uncomfortable.

"How do you know who I am?" He ask, a bit louder and rougher than needed.

The dark haired woman began laughing at him. The sound of her giggling was adorable, and almost made him laugh as well.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I should have introduced myself. My name is Maria, I believe you know my daughter," She rose her eyebrow up at him and suddenly her expression became serious.

"Malia? You're Malia's mother?" He ask, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Malia is my daughter. It's funny, cause I had this picture of you painted in my head, and now here you are." She said before giggling again.

He was confused at exactly what was so funny, and what Malia had told her about him. He had been so caught up in her beauty, that it didn't register to him the wolf was standing right there before him. If he wouldn't have been so distracted, surely he would have known.

"Where is Maila, and the others?" Stiles ask.

"Malia wants me to tell you that you are not allowed back to visit her. She prefers it this way. Security, and the others know you're not allowed in her room."

Maria's words seemed more like a threat than anything. She stepped closer to Stiles and smiled at him,"Too bad though, cause I think you're cute." She shook her head and began to turn away from him.

Stiles reached out and grabbed onto her arm, pulling Maria back. Her head whipped around and she looked at him angrily. Her face began changing, her forehead crinkled and her blue eyes shined even brighter.

"Let go of me little boy, or I will crush you like an ant in front of all these innocent people." She tried to jerk away from him, but his grasp was too strong. She looked at him and growled loudly.

Although they were surrounded by people and hospital staff, no one really noticed the two standing there.

Maria pushed away from Stiles and her claws sprung from her fingertips. She began mumbling under her breath, in a language unrecognizable. Any other time Stiles would have ran away from such a threat, but even though his knees were shaking, he stood strong.

"You've got some balls kid, standing up to me. I believe you don't know who I am, or what I can do." Maria yelled at him. Her head jerked sporadically allowing him to see her monstrous features. Her lips moved quickly as more foreign language spilled from her mouth.

"I know who you are._ La Loba_." He muttered.

The lights in the hospital began flickering, signaling a power outage was near. Outside the storm was growing more severe and heavy rain pelted against the metal roof of the hospital. He should have stayed at home.

"So you have heard of me Stiles," Maria said moving closer to him. Her face was back to normal and she raised up to whisper words only he could hear. "You have a dark soul Stiles. You are not much different from me."

He backed away from Maria and looked around the hospital. No one was there to protect him, he was all alone. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He had always sat back and let people walk all over him. Not today.

He slung Maria against the wall effortlessly. The force he was able to use not only surprised him but the wolf as well. Maria jumped up, her head turned to the side as she tried to figure him out.

"What are you?" She growled at him. Her hands reached out to touch him as she walked closer to him.

"I am nothing. I have always been nothing," The words almost brought tears to his eyes, but he continued, "I don't know why you're here, but Malia was doing just fine without you."

"I have plans for you Stiles. My baby girl told me you broke her heart. She begged me to come back to Beacon Hills. She is seeking revenge on you and your little Banshee friend." Maria laughed and placed both of her hands around Stiles head. Her eyes looked deeply into his and he was frozen in place, unable to look away.

"Stiles, listen to me. You remember how powerful you felt before, how much confidence you had? Don't you want it back?" She ask him. Stiles nodded his head in agreement, still unable to turn away.

"I can give you that power again, don't you want me to?" She ask him. Stiles nodded his head again and Maria smiled.

"Of course you want me to Stiles." The desert wolf began whispering softly in his ear, and Stiles eyes rolled back into his head.

After a few minutes, she released him and Stiles fell to the ground. The lights in the hospital went out, and even though he was almost unconscious, Stiles could hear Lydia's scream echoing throughout the dark hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was nothing more terrifying than waking up in a hospital bed alone. His eyes fluttered open and he took a look around the room. He assumed he was at Beacon Hills Hospital, which was both a blessing and a curse. His mind was cloudy as he tried to remember the events leading up to this moment. Sadly, he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast. He tried to sit up in bed, but he couldn't move. Thick brown straps covered his wrists and ankles holding them in place. He was in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. He rolled his wrists and tried to shimmy out of the confines, but his hands were too big. His efforts in escaping only caused him more discomfort and pain. Why was he restrained in the first place? He was on the verge of a full on panic attack when he heard the door knob turn slightly.

His father walked in and Stiles let out a long frustrated sigh, "I'm so happy to see you."

He smiled and watched as his dad walked over to his side. He noticed the dark circles under the sheriff's eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake son, you gave us all a scare." He placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Stiles ask, his mind full of unanswered questions.

"Malia was here at the hospital and you came to check on her. There was a power outage, and when the lights came back on they found you passed out at the front desk."

"Dad, I'm okay...really." Stiles assured him. His eyes darted down to his hands, "Can you tell them to take these off?"

The Sheriff avoided his gaze and walked to the window across from the hospital bed.

"What's going on? Why am I strapped to the bed….I don't understand."  
Stiles jerked up against the the straps and shook the bed. He was annoyed with his father's silence, and knew there was more. There was something the sheriff wasn't telling him. The only other time he had been tied down was when the Nogitsune was possessing his body.

"It's me dad, your son, Stiles!" He screamed out, raising his back off the bed.

The sheriff turned around to look at Stiles, his eyes filled with sadness.

"You were out cold. Melissa had them take you back to the ER. They couldn't find your pulse for five minutes. Stiles, they thought you were dead, and then you woke up."

"Dad, I'm sorry that I scared…."

Before he could finish the sheriff interrupted, "You were trying to fight them off. They had to sedate you to get you to calm down."

"I don't remember that." Stiles answered confused.

"You have been here for three days. The first time you woke up, you tried to hurt yourself." His dad said, unable to look him in the eye.

"I must have been delusional, I'm okay...I'm okay now. I'm not going to do anything." Stiles said pleading with his father.

"I can't do anything about it tell me that the straps are for your safety and for the safety of the staff."

Stiles was pissed off. There was no way they could keep him here against his will. There was nothing wrong with him. He just wanted to be able to sit up. He jerked against the straps and shook the bed back and forth.

"LET ME GO." He screamed.

"Son, they are keeping you here for observation. They are going to evaluate your mental state."

The Sheriff moved closer to Stiles and touched his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Stiles."

"Evaluate my mental state? But what happens then?" Stiles ask, even though he already knew the answer; a trip back to Eichen House.

"I've brought someone who I think will help you." The Sheriff walked over and opened the door to Stiles room.

A beautiful girl walked in and stood at the front of his bed. Her strawberry colored hair was pulled back into a thick braid. The yellow sun dress she wore was short and flattered her figure marvously. He couldn't help but wonder if her skin was as soft as it looked. Her green eyes looked at him with familiarity. He knew that this wasn't the first time he had looked into those emerald eyes.

She raised her right hand up and waved at him, "Hello Stiles." She said, her red lips forming a small smile.

"Uh...hello." Stiles said scrunching his eyebrows.

The Sheriff exchanged a puzzled glance with Stiles, "This is Lydia."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how this is helping." Stiles said.

He tried to make a connection in his mind with the girls face, but it just didn't work.

"This was a bad idea," Lydia spoke her voice barely a whisper.

"Son, this is Lydia." The Sheriff said again pointing to the girl.

"You already said that! I don't know who she is!" Stiles yelled.

He was even more angry before, and he felt like no one was listening to him. He would not go back to the mental hospital, they couldn't make him do it again. He would fight and scream the whole way there. He rose up quickly his arms and feet pulling against the straps. The bed screeched against the tiled floor making Lydia jump. His brown eyes looked into hers with desperation, like an animal in a cage begging to be freed. His features darkened and his lips pressed tightly together.

Lydia flashed back to the time she had taken Stiles up to her room. He had found a sketch that she had drawn of him. At the time she didn't remember drawing it or knew the significance it would hold. As she looked down at Stiles, she realized the sketch perfectly depicted this exact moment.

The silence in the room was too much for her. Without saying goodbye, Lydia turned on her heels and rushed out of the room.

"Alot of help that did! Who was that?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Stiles that was the girl you've had a crush on since the third grade,Lydia Martin. Although recently, you have just been calling her your girlfriend."

The Sheriff shook his head in disappointment, and followed Lydia's lead out the door.

His girlfriend? Since when could he get a girl like her to even look at him? He laid back and relaxed, realization sinking in that maybe he wasn't okay after all.

* * *

After 72 hours Stiles was finally released from the hospital. The Sheriff called to tell Lydia they were home, and that Stiles was acting more like himself. She could hear the doubt in his voice, as he invited her over for dinner that night, and she respectfully declined the invitation. After ending the call, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her reconsider. Stiles had been there for her through most of her mental breakdowns. When everyone else thought she was crazy he stood steady, by her side.

Lydia stood up from her desk and stretched, comforting the tight muscles in her lower back. She turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway watching her.

"You have been studying for hours Lydia. It's a Friday night, isn't there some party you're wanting to go to?" Natalie ask.

Lydia smiled at her mother and laughed. This was the first time that her mother had mention her partying.

"It's the middle of the semester mom, I can't let my grades drop."

Lydia walked over to her bed and sat down, remembering the carefree life she used to live. She felt like a completely different person from two years ago.

"Lydia your grades are perfect."

Natalie sat down beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, "Is this about Stiles?"

Lydia closed her eyes and leaned against her mother, "No, everything is going good with Stiles." Lydia lied.

"Is that why your notebook is filled with drawings of him?" Natalie ask, pulling back to look Lydia in the eye.

"You went through my stuff?"

Lydia accused, looking at her mother angrily. She must have looked in her room when Lydia was taking a shower earlier.

"You been locked up in your room for three days, I just wanted to make sure you were okay….that's all." Natalie said.

Lydia got up from the bed and walked to her closet to grab her purse. She glared at her mother and slipped on a pair of white sneakers. She grabbed her keys from the desk and rushed out of the room. She was half way down the stairs when she heard her mother's screaming apology.

Lydia pulled into the Stalinski's driveway and shut the car off. She took a quick peek at herself in the mirror before she stepped out of the car. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, loose hairs fell down around her face. Her makeup free face looked tired and her green eyes lacked their usual luster.

Normally she wouldn't be caught dead out of the house looking like this. This was the first, and last time she decided as she walked up to the front door. She knocked twice against the wooden door and looked down at her old sneakers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The door swung open and Lydia was pulled into a tight hug from Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff released her and welcomed her inside. The pleasant aroma of garlic circulated through the warm house, and made Lydia's stomach grumble.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff yelled through the house.

Lydia took a seat on the couch and folded her shaking hands together. She was nervous about seeing Stiles again. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room. A picture on the side table caught her eye. It was a picture of Claudia, Sheriff Stilinski, and a very young Stiles. The smiles on their faces seemed to reach out to Lydia. She thought of the struggle the two men went through; losing a mother and wife.

The Sheriff's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "I'm glad you decided to come over for dinner. You're just in time, the lasagna is getting ready to come out of the oven."

She watched the sheriff walk over to the oven. He grabbed two oven mitts, and pulled the hot bubbling pan of lasagna out and placed it on top of the stove.

Lydia turned her head from the Sheriff to see Stiles walking into the living room. The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. He stood there in the doorway, his eyes staring right at her.

Lydia shifted in her seat, looking away from his intense gaze. He wasn't happy to see her. That must be what was wrong. She cursed herself for even coming here.

"Stiles, I invited Lydia over for dinner. I thought it would be good for you two to talk again." The Sheriff said motioning the two of them over to the table.

Lydia rose up from the couch and walked over to the dinner table. She could still feel Stiles eyes on her as she sat down. He sat down beside her and the Sheriff took the seat across from them.

Lydia admired the food displayed before them. There was salad, garlic bread, and lasagna covered in parmesan cheese. She reached for the salad and began portioning some out onto her plate.

"Lydia, tomorrow is his first day back at school. I'm sure he will need your help catching up on what he has missed." The Sheriff said cutting a piece of lasagna and placing it on his plate.

Stiles gave his dad a look, "I only missed four days dad, I'll be able to catch up."

Stiles reached for a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth hungrily.

"I have most of my notes in the car. It's no problem, Stiles." Lydia said, turning her head to look at him.

Stiles smiled at her and returned back to his food. There was tension in the air, and Lydia was sure that she wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Have you heard anything about Malia? Or her mother?" Lydia ask the Sheriff.

"My guys still don't have a lead on either one of them." The Sheriff replied with disappointment.

"She will be back." Stiles muttered under his breath.

Lydia turned her head to look at Stiles. The fork he held in his hand was shaking. She must have been the only one to hear what he said, as the Sheriff was still going about eating his dinner. Lydia reached over and smoothed her hand across Stiles knee. It was difficult for her to see him like this. It didn't matter that he didn't remember who she was, or that they were in a relationship, she still loved him and wanted to comfort him.

Stiles immediately stiffened from the contact. His eyes shot down to where she was touching him. Without a word he pushed his chair back and got up from the table.

"Stiles, you need to eat." The Sheriff said raising his voice so Stiles could hear.

Lydia lowered her head, and tried not to cry. Rejection wasn't something she was used to, especially from Stiles. She couldn't help but think she had crossed a line, or offended him. To him, she was a stranger, and apparently he didn't want her touching him.

Lydia smiled at the Sheriff, "The lasagna was really good. Thank you for having me over but, I think I should probably leave."

"You don't have to leave, finish your food."

"I should really get home. I have a test Monday and I really need to study."

Lydia got up and pushed her chair up against the table. She felt bad leaving the Sheriff there to eat dinner alone, but she was on the verge of a break down and wanted to be alone.

"The one thing I don't get is why it's only you that he doesn't remember." The Sheriff said, making her turn back to look at him.

"Wait, it's only me he doesn't remember?" Lydia ask confused.

"From what he has told me, it's only you that he doesn't remember."

The Sheriff removed himself from the table and walked over to where Lydia was standing.

"The doctors told he that he is perfectly healthy. They can't explain what happened at the hospital, or the memory loss he's experiencing."

"He won't even talk to me, it's like we're strangers." Lydia spoke softly, sadness pulling at her chest.

"He will come around Lydia, you know Stiles."

The Sheriff gave her a quick hug and walked her over to the door. They exchanged goodbyes and Lydia began walking to her car. The full moon hung over her head and illuminated the pathway to her car. She felt even worse than before. Her and Stiles were officially over.

Just when she was about to turn the key in the ignition, she saw Stiles standing in front of her car. She narrowed her eyes at him, his intentions unclear. He walked over to the passenger side, opened the door, and sat down beside her.

"I didn't know you were leaving." He said looking at her. He let out a long breath and leaned back in his seat.

"You already made it very clear that you don't want me around Stiles. I get it. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

Lydia turned the key over and started the car. She turned her head to him, signaling it was his time to leave.

"I'm sorry, okay." He said looking into her eyes.

She could see the apology was earnest and heartfelt. She let out a long sigh and leaned back in the driver seat.

"It's hard for me to be around you Stiles."

"It's _harder,_ for me to be around you." He said leaning close to her.

"So, maybe we shouldn't be around one another anymore." She said with tears in her eyes.

She was saying goodbye to her best friend, for the second time this year. She never thought she'd see a day that she cried over Stiles Stilinski. Especially on a Sunday night, in his driveway, in her car. She let out a sob as the feeling sank in. She couldn't help but to cry.

"Lydia, don't cry. Please."

Stiles cupped her cheek and tilted her face to look at him, "It's not that I don't want to be around you Lydia. Everything about you makes me nervous. I'm not good at this."

She watched his brown eyes glance at her lips and she closed her eyes. His breath was hot against her neck as he ghosted his lips softly across her jaw line. He tilted her head closer and closed the gap between them. His lips moved slowly against hers, and she swore she could feel him shaking. When he pulled away, Lydia opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"I wasn't expecting that." She said licking her lips.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you in the hospital." He said, laughing. He scratched the back of his neck and fidgeted in the passenger seat.

"We have kissed before Stiles, you don't have to be nervous." She shoved him playfully on the arm and began wiping away leftover tears from her cheeks.

"My dad said that you were...my girlfriend?" He ask, raising an eyebrow up at her, unsure of her response.

"We weren't exactly official…" Her words lingered on, as she tried to think of a better way to explain it to him.

"I remember being with Malia." He spoke quietly.

Lydia became angry at this revelation, how could he remember the ware-coyote and not her? She felt like she had played a bigger part in his life, and it wasn't fair.

"Stiles, we have been in the same grade in school since kindergarten. You and Scott found Malia in the woods almost a year ago."

"Lydia, I'm sorry. I've been looking through yearbooks and pictures for three days. You just don't seem like the type of girl that would want to associate with me."

"I'll admit, a few years ago, I was a different person. It took me awhile to see what was in front of me."

"Lydia, what if it's too late?" He ask, his brown eyes looking at her with sadness.

"We have gone through so much worse Stiles, we can make it through this," She reached out, and laced their fingers together. "I love you."

She watched as the corners of his lips formed a smile. He squeezed her hand and leaned in close, "There is no denying the physical attraction, and connection I feel when I'm close to you." His deep voice made the hairs on her neck stand up.

She didn't mind that he didn't reciprocate her declaration of love, but what he did say was enough to fill her with hope. So much, that she found herself lost in the moment.

She threaded her fingers through his brown hair, and smashed her lips against his. He kissed her back roughly, trying to extinguish a need that was too much to handle.

She pulled away to take a breath, and his arms circled around her. He was panting against her neck and began placing feather-like kisses in a line down to her collar bone. "Lydia, have we ever…."

Lydia took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. His voice was reducing her down to a puddle in her seat. Instead of answering the question, she let out a breathy moan against his flannel clad shoulder.

She was about to suggest the obvious, when she heard a loud knock against her passenger side window. She opened her eyes, and could see Sheriff Stilinski standing outside the car with his hands on his hips.

Stiles turned around and rolled the car window down, "Hey Dad."

"You leave an old man to eat his dinner alone so you guys can sit in the car for an hour?" He asked chuckling. He bent down to see Lydia, and rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, I was leaving and Stiles came out to get my notes for school."

"Oh, he did." The Sheriff replied with another laugh.

There was no doubt in her mind that the Sheriff knew exactly what they were doing. "Why don't you two come back inside and have some ice cream. It's not every day that we have guests come in the house."

Lydia watched as the Sheriff walked back inside the house and she turned the car off. She reached back and dug around her back seat. She found her spiral ringed binder and placed it in Stiles lap.

"I have everything that we have done in class since you've been gone."

Stiles grabbed her hand, "Lydia, I may not remember everything about us, but I would like to make new memories. With you….I mean...if you want."

"Of course Stiles."

She would have done anything for him. She couldn't help it, she was hooked. He smirked at her and leaned in for a quick kiss.

They walked back inside the house and ate ice cream with the Sheriff, and for the first time all week, Lydia felt at ease.


End file.
